


Baby Hotline

by achromaticube (xyvix)



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Spidernoir needs a hug, first fic I've written in a long time, fluff-ish??, gender neutral reader, well it's angsty what can I say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyvix/pseuds/achromaticube
Summary: Spider-man Noir is a man who's extremely stressed the moment he was thrown into this world. Only two things keep him from giving up: the fate of the Big Apple, and you.





	Baby Hotline

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Baby Hotline by Jack Stauber  
> https://youtu.be/jbTj2M3vmts  
> (warning: video may be disturbing to some viewers)
> 
> Warnings: Slight NSFW mention (not explicit)

_Baby Hotline_

_Please hold me close to you_

     Noir sighed, your head pressed to his chest, closing his eyes in an attempt at finding solace. He savored the few moments he had with you. The moments when he wasn’t in constant peril due to his job as a private eye; when you weren’t in constant peril due to him. Your touch made him forget all his worries for the few perfect seconds he needed so desperately.

 

_Baby flatline_

_Still time to do it too_

     He so craved your touch, every inch of your skin he loved to caress. The two of you would move in each other’s embrace, moving in sync. This is his paradise, where he would forget it all - his troubles, his past - and focus on you and your body. Perfect to him, perfect in every way.

 

_Baby snack time_

_Chow down to earth but hold your head_

     The two of you couldn’t be seen together in public. So a quick date at a café was never an option for the two of you, to his dismay. Although to your suggestion, you two have created a habit of having a meal on a rooftop’s edge. After you two finished eating you would cradle his head in your lap so he could get a moment of rest while you stared out into the skyline.

 

_She's a hoarder of quarters_

_And no boundary boredom_

_No boundary boredom_

     Even though his occupation brought a never-ending onslaught of new, gory sights, you were always something spectacular to him. He would never get bored of you, unlike how he would eventually fear and resent his work for everything it puts him through. He was truly never bored when it came to being with you, you were always the one to bring the brooding man to talk, or even chuckle. He adored every word you spoke; nothing fascinated him more.

 

_I can tell that your drinking eye_

_Has never opened_

_I insist somebody will die_

_And I hate moping_

     Noir knew of the constant danger his occupation put you in, and you knew too. He tried to push you away, he’s tried so hard to push you away, to keep you safe. But you resisted his soft pleas and always stuck with him, even after his threats saying that you would die if you stayed. Although the only threat that truly scared you was him stating that if you weren’t to die, he would in an attempt to save you. Yet, you were resolved. You said you were prepared, that you knew he would never let you down, and you would learn to protect yourself if need be.

 

_Wishing that the pills let you cry_

_And I hate hoping_

     Yet Noir was afraid nonetheless. Afraid of his inevitable failure to save you in some way. Losing you would bring nothing less than an emotional meltdown to others, but Peter Parker of Universe-90214 had been hardened after years and years of trauma piled on to his fractured psyche. He couldn’t cry. Try as he might to shed tears for the end of his beloved there were no tears to cry. All he could do what hope that he could stave off the inevitable for a bit longer.

 

_Someday I will go back outside_

_And see her ok_

     Even so, every time, his reward for surviving another day was seeing you. To swing to your balcony and see your bright smile as you turned to embrace him meant everything to him. Although Noir was terrified of all that could happen to you, he could not let go of you no matter what he tried, for he loved you till death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry it was really short I'm in a constant creative block  
> I didn't really like this all that much but I hope it wasn't too bad and if you can please leave your thoughts on it! Sorry for any grammatical errors as well... I try to write so eloquently I tend to goof that up  
> Check out my tumblr ;) it should be on there as well and feel free to submit fic requests  
> achromaticube.tumblr.com


End file.
